


Some Kinda Hentai Bullshit

by anotherjadedwriter



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, first time sleeping together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-12
Updated: 2014-11-12
Packaged: 2018-02-25 02:54:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2605874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anotherjadedwriter/pseuds/anotherjadedwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alien genitals, you'd assumed, wouldn't be exactly like human genitals. You are still pleasantly surprised by what you find in Cronus' pants when he actually lets you get them off him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Kinda Hentai Bullshit

You knew that, in dating an alien (is it dating if you’re not official and if you still sleep around? He thinks it is.), you would have some barriers. First was that he is so fucking touchy about his fins and gills and shit. He’s damn needy, too, and he keep saying you’re a “flush fling”, like you know what that means.

The fact that you haven’t actually had your dick meet whatever is in his pants isn’t any issue, because he seems to really like sucking you off. It’s probably the attention, it’s the only time he lets you mess up his ridiculous hair and play with his horns.

Still, though, now that he’s naked on your bed and you’re naked near your bed, you feel like you should have studied this a little more. “It’s a goddamn tentacle.”

"It’s a fucking bulge, what’s your issue?" He snaps, violet on the high bones of his cheeks. "If you’re not gonna put out at least tell me so I can deal with this in the bathroom."

You walk closer, watching the thing writhe, and chew your bottom lip. “That is some kinda fucking hentai shit. I want it up my ass.”

"What."

He blinks at you owlishly as you climb over him, slicking your hand over his ‘bulge’ curiously. You were fully planning on topping him, but fuck that, how often do you get a real-life (a little cold), self-lubricating, (a really, really satisfying size) moving tentacle that wants to be in you? Not enough to pass this up, that’s for sure.

Sine he’s tapered, and you use enough toys often enough, you don’t worry about prepping yourself, much. You do want to test the viscosity of the purple fluid he’s dripping all over your bed, though, so you lean on him and make your best “fuck me, daddy” face as you push one, then two slick fingers into yourself.

It’s cold, but it’s thick and doesn’t feel oily, so you don’t care. He’s watching you with his lip caught in his teeth and his hand on his bulge, whimpering and stroking himself, so you play it up, mewling and rocking back on your hand like you’re some needy virgin who’s never had a dick up his ass.

When that gets boring (and your cock throbs because you really want that in you now), you pull yourself up, off of him, and move to lay on the bed, your ass in the air and your legs spread near his lap. He rushes up, bulge in hand, and looms over you like he knows what he’s doing.

But then he hesitates, and hesitates some more, until you look over his shoulder and see him apparently giving his dick a pep talk.

"You’ve had sex, right?" You drawl, stretching out like a lazy cat.

He squawks some undignified noise that you’re sure id alien for “of fucking course, you prick”, and then shoves a few inches of his alien cock into you with no warning. The taper is good, but with no time given to it, you can feel yourself stretching already. Not too much, thank god, but enough. He’s not exactly slow, though, overeager and making these chirpy sounds as he kneads your ass, pulling your cheeks apart.

When it starts to burn, you hiss, and he slows down, if only just. “F-fuck, calm down.”

"Sorry." He manages, voice half a growl. "It’s just, really hot, an tight."

A roll of your hips gets his bulge to nudge your prostate, and you gasp. “Okay, wait, don’t move, hand me the pillows.” You order, waving at the head of the bed.

He whines, but follows your order, dropping the pillows in your reach. You tuck them up under yourself, until you can shift around and get his bulge all lined up to hit your prostate dead-on.

Then it wiggles, and you nearly come right there. How could you have forgotten, holy shit. He mumbles an apology that you speak over, demanding that he do it again. 

Cronus, of course, gets cocky. “Fuckin beg me.”

"If you don’t get your alien dick to do that again I’m gonna kick out out right the fuck now." You reply, calm as ever.

Now he listens, unsurprisingly. You groan and grind into him as his dick starts moving, pushing back on him to get him deeper, and he chirps little noises. Once he’s in to the base—it does take time, he’s pretty thick at the base—he just grinds into you, letting his bulge do all the work, which you don’t mind in the least.

He’s brushing your prostate with each little twitch, every twist, hitting all the spots in you that you can never seem to stimulate quite right, and you moan out loud because fuck it, why not? Even if it has him panting some weird dirty talk in your ear, something about pails, it’s fucking great.

You only stop him because your knees are getting sore, actually. Well, that and because you want to watch him watch you come. He does that whine again when you pull yourself off his bulge, but once he gets that you’re just moving to your back, he seems to get over it. He slips in like a dream and you’re so, so close, already.

He trills (you’re more turned on by that than you should be), and leans over you to kiss you, all needy and teeth. You bite at his lip, wrap a hand around yourself and stroke lazy, in time with the ripples of the bulge inside you, your other hand tangling in his hair to keep him there against you. His hands are on your thighs and you like the hint of claws they have, they make your hips move back against his.

You shudder, that’s kind of hot. “Almost, just, almost..” You’re so close, just a little more, just a tilt of your hips..

You come with a groan, spunk painting your chest, and Cronus whines, makes this face like he’s been holding back so long he can’t actually come, and then keens as he fills you. That’s actually gross, it’s cold and thick and makes you feel like a pastry, but not too terrible. It kind of soothes you down from your orgasm, even while he slams into you desperately.

Cronus sighs as he lands next to you, looking spent. You flick his horn. “This isn’t gonna make me some mindless sex zombie or whatever, right?”

"Nah, that’s just my bulge, babe." He smirks, looking very pleased.

Now, how are you gonna get this out of you without getting it all over the floor?

**Author's Note:**

> Something I was commissioned for, and had a lot of fun with. Bro is a big subby bottom and no one can change my mind on that.  
> Also, look at the A+ art: http://twinksandboobs.tumblr.com/post/100431071058/who-doesnt-love-a-good-hentai-up-their-butt-i  
> if you enjoyed this, consider tipping me here: https://ko-fi.com/A781PZJ


End file.
